nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZeroOne
Adminship Greetings! Since it seems the founder and only admin is no longer editing, I've made you and Kernigh sysops to help maintain the wiki. Cheers and happy editing, Mindspillage (spill yours?) 20:55, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :Wow! Thanks! :) --ZeroOne 21:02, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Reply from Intx13 Do'h, will do, sorry 'bout that! --Intx13 03:20, 25 August 2006 (UTC) StrategyWiki; Wikihack logo I changed the Wikihack article count on StrategyWiki from "about 100" to "about 200". Meanwhile, I noticed that you updated your Image:Wikihack logo.png. On the Community Portal I have proposed using it as the logo (because my Image:Wikihack-cursed-logo.png does not use mimics). --Kernigh 04:17, 15 May 2006 (UTC) You are now bureaucrat! Since you were nominated in, Wikihack:Community Portal#Style guide on sidebar; More admins and bureaucrats?, you now have bureaucrat status (the use of ). --Kernigh 02:22, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad to be part of the consistently dying community! --MrGuy 02:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Re: You are now sysop! I just want to say thank you for making me into a sysop. :) —Shijun 23:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem. :) I figured we needed at least one new sysop as the old ones don't seem to be around too much. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. Wikihack looks like it is in good shape. You have something that looks like an image to me on the mainpage, and by default all of your visitors will view the site in Monaco now, so those aren't issues. You're doing a great job with welcomes and keeping things organized as well. I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 16:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi -- yes, there is a queue on the requests page at Spotlights. Once wikis are approved for spotlight, it's up to the staff when they run and what images are used. When they are making new spotlights to put up they will take wikis from the list, roughly in the order they got on there and by hub (so in your case, an entertainment wiki below you might get taken before you because you are in Gaming hub). It's not an exact science, but I try to get them to do spots within a month or at most two of approval. Used to be faster but we have more requests now :). -- Wendy (talk) 19:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki templates Could you check MediaWiki_talk:Newarticletext and MediaWiki_talk:Edittools? I believe those should be changed to reflect the WikiHack needs more closely... --paxed 20:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Even better: I have made you a sysop, so that you can change those by yourself. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:39, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Dang, I was hoping to avoid the work! Thanks, I guess! ;-) --paxed 20:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hello I've been using this web site for a while, and I'd like to thank you for the wonderful job you've been doing! --Crusaderbond 16:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, thanks! I hope you enjoy your time here in the future too, then. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Can you delete this? Hiya, can you do me a favor and delete Category:Stubs with suggestions? This was part of an attempt to get an easy overview over certain stub pages (those where the stub template had a parameter), but thanks to Mediawiki's quirks, it didn't work. In any case, the category really isn't useful on its own. -- Schnee 23:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I could delete it, but why don't you first explain to me what were you trying to accomplish and how were you trying to do it? I could take a look at it and see if it could still be fixed. It doesn't sound like too difficult a task to add a page into a category based on a template parameter. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) New skin changes Hi there, I'm from the gaming team and i'm here to help you make any necessary tweaks to your wiki for the upcoming new Wikia skin. I didn't want to just barge in without saying hi and checking to see if you had any issues or concerns. The main things that need fixing are the sidebar menu, which will be moving and "tighter" (though yours is concise as it is) and a few tags which don't seem to transfer over smoothly (like the colours for all the monsters). Feel free to contact me regarding any changes you'd like. — Game widow 11:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New categories Can we have a new category based on nethack fanfitions? there aren't many of those, but it would make the wiki even more interesting. Also; Netbooks, the universe and everything=awesomeness. --From one hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy fan to another :Sure we can have a category for that. :) But do we have any pages about NetHack fanfic? If we do, great, but if we don't, I see two options (that aren't mutually exclusive): we could just create a single NetHack fan fiction page and fill it with links to fanfic stories around the web, or we could start contacting the authors of those stories and ask them if it would be alright for them if we just copied their stories into the wiki. The copied stories would include a link to the original site and the pages would be protected so that nobody but the admins could edit them. :Also; thanks! :) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 15:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) NetHack Fan fiction I suppose we can have a single page for fan fiction since we'd have trouble finding a lot of pages of these. We could encourage users to write their own. I've got some myself. c: here's the link to one: http://tinyurl.com/kujkugd It's a Doctor who spoof based on the 50th anniversary, I suppose we could count this as one and then get some more OC by users. --Red, Molten Plastic (talk) 08:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) And another thing We keep getting spam pages in the forum. They're advertisements or something. I marked it as a candidate for deletion, but we need to make sure this doesn't happen again by adding a filter or something. :Thanks, I have now deleted the spam on the forums. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Why was the wiki moved anyway? (I found the NetHack wiki a while ago, but for some reason I harbour a sentimental value towards this one). This site is perfectly good, and in my opinion it has a better layout. Also, it's got too many pages. It can't just be abandoned, and it won't fade to oblivion. Quite a few people still use it. --WaveDivisionMultiplexer :From the NetHackWiki: "When Wikia changed their terms and their wiki skin, several admins of the WikiHack got annoyed, and 8 November 2010 the wiki was moved to the server where nethack.alt.org resides.". Also, your comment that "It's got too many pages, it can't just be abandoned" is a text book example of the sunk-cost fallacy. Why would anyone want to breathe life into this wiki when the other has got everything that this one has and much more? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome message. I'd made some minor copy-editing edits, and finally decide to register. I'll keep my eyes open, and correct where needed. Ephialtis (talk) 13:48, January 13, 2014 (UTC)